Post-quest rewards
, a post-quest reward.]] There are a number of quests with post-quest rewards. These rewards are not directly given on completion of the quest, but must instead be unlocked by doing something after the quest. Doing this often requires skill requirements that the quest itself did not. These are often not mentioned on the update page and are found by players. Quests Birthright of the Dwarves Requirements: (boosts '''do' work)'' After Birthright of the Dwarves, players with with level 83 to 95 can mine the ancient ruins north of Keldagrim Library to obtain pieces of the Azdaran document and up to 250,000 mining experience in chunks of 20,000 to 33,000. Once all of the ruins are mined, the Azdaran document is added to a players inventory. Rewards: *250,000 experience *Azdaran document The Blood Pact Requirements: *300 quest points After The Blood Pact, players gain access to the lowest levels of Lumbridge Catacombs. Inside, players can find six demon statuettes on pillars around the dungeon, which may then be sold to Xenia (or Ilona after Heart of Stone). Attempting to take the statuettes causes the nearby monsters to attack players, but they are fairly weak and defeating them is not required to take it. The sole exception to this is the final statuette which is guarded by Dragith Nurn; he must be defeated in order to claim it. *Jade demon statuette - *Topaz demon statuette - *Sapphire demon statuette - *Emerald demon statuette - *Ruby demon statuette - *Diamond demon statuette - Additionally, players with at least 300 quest points may speak to Xenia (or Ilona after Heart of Stone) to receive a helmet of trials. Rewards: * *Helmet of trials Bringing Home the Bacon Requirements: After completion of Bringing Home the Bacon, players may upgrade the pig creation machine from the quest to gain a small portion of and experience and access to stronger pig familiars. The machine can be upgraded twice, but doing so requires certain levels in Construction, Crafting and Summoning. Boosts cannot be used. *Upgrading to tier 2 requires 44 , and and 3 oak planks, 2 steel bars and at least 3 nails. Awards , and tier 2 pig familiars. *Upgrading to tier 3 requires 84 , and and 3 teak planks, 2 mithril bars, and at least 3 nails. Awards , and tier 3 pig familiars. Rewards: * * *Access to level 84 summoning familiars Broken Home Requirements: *At least level 90 in every skill After the initial completion of Broken Home, players may replay the quest to obtain a number of bonuses. These include lamps worth experience in a skill of the player's choice, a pet, and a level 85 ring. See Broken Home#Rewards for more information. Rewards: *XP lamp (tier 1) (1,000 experience) *XP lamp (tier 2) (2,000 experience) *XP lamp (tier 3) (4,000 experience) *XP lamp (tier 4) (8,000 experience) *XP lamp (tier 5) (16,000 experience) *XP lamp (tier 6) (32,000 experience) *XP lamp (tier 7) (48,000 experience) *XP lamp (tier 8) (64,000 experience) *XP lamp (tier 9) (96,000 experience) *Huge prismatic lamp *Rowena pet *Asylum surgeon's ring Cabin Fever Requirements: *None. Speak to Bill Teach to receive your portion of loot: . Rewards: * Carnillean Rising Requirements: *350 quest points *Biohazard *Mountain Daughter *Shilo Village *Ghosts Ahoy *Another Slice Of H.A.M. *Swan Song After Carnillean Rising, players may speak to Claus the chef to be tasked with defeating the Cave wolf matriarch again for the players choice of herblore supplies. Additionally, every 50 quest points obtained, players may find Philipe Carnillean somewhere in RuneScape to obtain a lamp worth experience in the skill of the player's choice; see Philipe Carnillean#After the quest for more information. Rewards: *One of the following: **2000 pure essence **3500 flax **200 dragon scale dust **100 Unicorn horn dust *7 lamps worth a total of 52,000 experience. The Chosen Commander Requirements: *None After The Chosen Commander, players may receive a Goblin cower shield by talking to General Wartface and General Bentnoze in the Goblin Village. It can be exchanged for 1,000 bonus experience in Attack, Defence or Constitution. Rewards: *Goblin cower shield Deadliest Catch Requirements: *None After Deadliest Catch, players may hunt the Thalassus again up to ten more times by speaking to Jones. Each time it is found, a large helping of experience is awarded. The difficulty increases with each run, adding in new challenges such as restricting the energy for 'The Guns' (and thus limiting how far you can move). Rewards: * Dealing with Scabaras Requirements: *None After completion of Dealing with Scabaras, if players speak to Simon Templeton and ask him about the job he mentioned during the quest, he will send them to speak with the Guardian Mummy from Pyramid Plunder on his behalf. After players speak to the Mummy and then return to Simon, he will offer to reward players despite their failure. He rewards players by allowing them to trade him noted treasure from Pyramid Plunder for coins from now on, with the exception of gold artefacts. Additionally, players who completely fill the scabaras research book that was obtained during the quest may speak to Lead archaeologist Abigail to receive . See Scabarites Notes for more information. Rewards: * *Ability to trade noted artefacts to Simon Templeton for coins. The Death of Chivalry Requirements: After The Death of Chivalry, a large number of extra rewards may be obtained. *Using the Skull of Remembrance on Dawn's body and defeating her again will unlock Captain Dulcin's armour as a cosmetic override. *Searching the supply crate by the Black Knights' tents next to the portal in the tomb will yield 200 water runes and 100 fire runes if you did not already take them during the quest. *The cabbages in the Edgeville Monastery cabbage patch may be replanted with 12 cabbage seeds and , awarding . *A number of items can be claimed from the coffins in the Tomb of the Fallen: ** ancient lamp (useable on one of: Attack, Strength, Defence, Constitution, Magic, Ranged, Prayer or Summoning). (requires and 40 in the chosen combat skill, including prayer.) ** ancient lamp (requires and (cannot be boosted)) **Gilded cabbage, which may be kicked 30 times to summon Brassica Prime, who awards . (requires ). **Templar outfit - a cosmetic override. Rewards: * * *200 Water runes *100 Fire runes *Gilded cabbage *Templar outfit *Black Knight's captain armour cosmetic override *Ancient combat lamp worth *Ancient prayer lamp worth Death Plateau Requirements: After Death Plateau, players may complete supply runs by speaking to Denulth. He gives players supplies, which must be delivered to the Ambush Commander in the area overlooking Death Plateau where The Map was fought. Each time a player makes a delivery, three reward lamps each are awarded. This task can be repeated five times. Each delivery has a combat level requirement. The first trip requires a combat level of , the second trip a combat level of , the third trip a combat level of , the fourth level and the fifth level . Rewards: *15 reward lamps, worth a total of Diamond in the Rough Requirements: (boosts '''do' work)'' After Diamond in the Rough, players with at least level 80 can return to the Kalphite Nursery (north-west of the Kalphite Hive, fairy ring ) and mine a fissure in the room below the quicksand to receive 20,000 Mining experience (this is affected by bonus experience) and access a secret treasure room, which contains a Scabaras mask and Was. Boosts can be used to meet the mining requirement. Rewards: *20,000 experience (Bonus experience '''will' boost the xp given)'' *Was *Scabaras mask The Dig Site Talk to the archaeological expert once you have either 75 Attack, Magic or Ranged, or 91 Constitution. He will hand you the Codex Ultimatus, which when read, unlocks 3 ancient threshold abilities - Blood Tendrils (75 Attack), Shadow Tendrils (75 Ranged) and Smoke Tendrils (75 Magic), and one ultimate ability – Ice Asylum (91 Constitution). Dishonour among Thieves Requirements: *At least level 90 in all skills. During and after Dishonour among Thieves, a number of chests may be opened for rewards in areas related to the quest. *The chest found by the western door of Zamorak's hideout (accessible via the communication device) may be searched for coins, 3 sapphires and 250 dungeoneering tokens. *The chest found within Jerrods prison underneath Handelmort Mansion can be opened to receive coins, 3 sapphires and 250 dungeoneering tokens. *The chest found beneath the Ruins of Uzer may be searched for coins, 3 sapphires, and 250 dungeoneering tokens. *The chest found next to Lord Daquarius in Taverley Dungeon may be searched for coins, 3 emeralds and 250 dungeoneering tokens. *The chest found in the section of Zemouregal's Fortress accessible via Lamistard's Tunnels may be searched for coins, 3 emeralds and 250 dungeoneering tokens. If this chest is not searched during the quest, The Curse of Arrav is needed to access it again. *The chest found by the entrance to Sliske's lair south of the Barrows may be searched for coins, 3 rubies and 250 dungeoneering tokens. After the quest, three more chests can be searched within Zamorak's hideout, each possessing a skill requirement to open. *The first chest requires at least level 50 in all skills, and awards an XP lamp (tier 1). *The second chest requires at least level 70 in all skills, and awards an XP lamp (tier 2). *The third chest requires at least level 90 in all skills, and awards an XP lamp (tier 3). Rewards: * *1500 dungeoneering tokens *9 sapphires *6 emeralds *3 rubies *XP lamp (tier 1), worth 7,000 experience. *XP lamp (tier 2), worth 50,000 experience. *XP lamp (tier 3), worth 96,000 experience. Do No Evil Requirements: (boosts '''do' work)'' *Darkness of Hallowvale, Cold War, Regicide or Lunar Diplomacy. After Do No Evil, players with at least level 80 can enter a cavern on the cliff to the south of the Monkey colony to receive 20,000 Agility experience and access to a secret treasure room, which contains an Apmeken mask and an ankh. Additionally, with Ava's alerter, players may find an elite clue scroll by digging in an area where the chicken starts bwucking. This may be in one of Meiyerditch, the Iceberg, Isafdar or Lunar Isle; see the Ava's alerter page for more information. Rewards: *20,000 experience (Bonus experience '''will' boost the xp given)'' *Ankh *Apmeken mask *Clue scroll (elite) Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift Requirements: During and after Fairy Tale III - Orks Rift, a number of additional rewards can be found around the new fairy rings unlocked by the quest. *Players can obtain the Tooth creature pet by speaking to the Tooth Fairy. To get the pet, you will need: **Kebbit teeth - Hunt Sabre-toothed kebbits at the Rellekka Hunter area. **Suqah tooth - Kill a Suqah at Lunar Isle. Bring Seal of passage. **Old tooth - Dig at Digsite. Bring a trowel, specimen jar, specimen brush, leather gloves, and leather boots. Dig in the space directly east of the animal skull. It may take several attempts to dig up the tooth. **Monkey dentures - Purchase from Tutab's Magical Market at Marim, Ape Atoll. Bring a monkey greegree and or more coins. **Human tooth - It can be found by searching the bunk beds in Gertrude's house just outside Varrock. *With , players can find a cache of herbs in the mushrooms in the south-eastern section of the Gu'tanoth cave (fairy ring ). A temporary boost can not be used. *Players may unlock a shortcut to the area south of Jiggig by using a pickaxe to clear the pile of rocks to the north of , which opens a tunnel to the surface. *With and 8 willow logs, players can make an eternal fire in the spent campfire site on the island near Mos Le'Harmless (fairy ring ). Doing so also awards . Temporary boosts cannot be used. *With 8 planks, 16 nails of any type, and a hammer, players may repair the bridge to the island with the fairy ring. From the island side, using a plank on the broken part of the bridge will repair that part, using four planks and eight nails. The other bridge must be repaired from the Mos Le'Harmless side, just south of the Cave Horror's cave. Doing the same as previously will repair the bridge fully with another four planks and eight nails, allowing travel between the island and Mos Le'Harmless. Rewards: * *Tooth creature pet * +7* +7* +2* +2* +3* }} }} worth of herbs. *Fairy ring access to Jiggig and Mos Le'Harmless Fate of the Gods Requirements: *Ritual of the Mahjarrat *The General's Shadow *Mahjarrat Memories *The World Wakes After Fate of the Gods, a large number of additional rewards become available. *After The Temple at Senntisten, speak to Azzanadra to receive a Survivor's lamp (combat skills) worth three lots of 75,000 experience in any combat skill over level 80 (excluding Prayer and Summoning). *After Ritual of the Mahjarrat, speak to Ali the Wise in Nardah to receive a large prismatic lamp. *After The General's Shadow and Ritual of the Mahjarrat, travel to the Empyrean Citadel throne room and attempt to leave to encounter Sliske. After asking him one question, he will award you the ability to see into the Shadow Realm without a ring of visibility. *After Mahjarrat Memories, if a charged engrammeter is used on Freneskae, is granted, and you will take less damage from environmental effects there. *After claiming the Sixth-age circuit after The World Wakes, speaking to the Guthixian High Druid will unlock the ability to use it to teleport to the World Gate. *Using The Measure, four elder chronicles granting each can be found: **Near the submerged statue on Entrana. **Karamja Volcano **Near the Oracle atop Ice Mountain. **By the archaeologist camp atop the cliff by the ruins of Ullek. *After collecting and depositing all the Memoriam crystals on Freneskae, players may receive two cosmetic head overrides, the Helm of Zaros and Crest of Seren. Rewards: * *Survivor's lamp (combat skills), worth a total of *Large prismatic lamp *Helm of Zaros *Crest of Seren *Sixth-age circuit upgrade *Ability to see into the Shadow Realm without a ring of visibility *Less damage from environmental effects on Freneskae The Feud Requirements: *None After The Feud, players may speak to Ali the Barman in Pollnivneach and tell him that Traitorous Ali's drink was poisoned during the quest to recieve a free beer. Rewards: *Beer Glorious Memories Requirements: *Lunar Diplomacy During Glorious Memories, players acquire an unfinished astral rune. After the quest, if players bring it to Baba Yaga on Lunar Isle, she will tell them a story and give them a prophecy tablet and a lamp worth 2,500 experience in any skill above level 35. The tablet may then be given to Historian Minas at Varrock Museum to receive 10 Kudos. Rewards: *Antique lamp worth 2,500 experience *10 Kudos The Golem Requirements: *None During or after The Golem, players may use a chisel on the throne in Thammaron's Throne Room to receive a collection of cut gems. The toolbelt does not work for this. Rewards: *2 Rubies *2 Emeralds *2 Sapphires. Gunnar's Ground Requirements: (boosts '''do' work)'' After Gunnar's Ground, a number of crafting challenges can be attempted for experience by speaking to Dororan in his house to the west of Varrock. He will ask you to engrave something on a piece of jewellery three times (he will provide the jewellery), each requiring a certain crafting level. These award a total of 32,000 crafting experience. *Ruby bracelet (requires and gives ) *Dragonstone necklace (requires and gives ) *Onyx amulet (requires and gives ) Rewards: *32,000 experience Heart of Stone Requirements: *Temple at Senntisten *Fate of the Gods After Heart of Stone, if players speak to Azzanadra with both Temple at Senntisten and Fate of the Gods complete and tell him what they discovered about the Elder Gods, they will receive a medium experience lamp. Returning to him after a bit of time has passed also prompts him to give you the Blank observation. Rewards: *Medium experience lamp *Blank observation King of the Dwarves Requirements: During or after King of the Dwarves, if players return to the Barendir troll tunnels, and have at least level 90 , they may actually pick up the Big rock from the quest and put it in their inventory. Rewards: *Big rock with 'Lift' emote. Love Story Requirements: *None A number of additional rewards can be obtained after completing Love Story. *Mabel's ring can be given to Mabel to receive a lamp, which grants in any skill over level 60. Mabel may be found hiding in a sack in the barn north of Lumbridge Crater. *Players may speak to the Guard in tree next to the Draynor Village bank and offer to chop down the tree to receive coins. *Players who speak to Runvastr, who lives on Keldagrim's east side in the house directly south of the pickaxe shop, will receive his diary. If players deliver it to the Wise Old Man back in Draynor Village, they'll earn the ability to chip Teleport to house tablets to take them to Trollheim as well. Rewards: *Mabel's lamp, worth * *Ability to create Trollheim tablets Making History Requirements: *None After completion of Making History, players may use the Enchanted Key to find a number of hidden rewards all over Gielinor. See Enchanted Key#Making History for a detailed guide. Rewards: * + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + |R}}}}}} worth of items. Meeting History Requirements: *Having found all the items with the Enchanted Key after Making History After completion of Meeting History, if players have found all the Enchanted Key items from Making History, then players may use it again to find even more hidden rewards. See Enchanted Key#Meeting History for a detailed guide. Rewards: * + + + + + + + + + + + |R}}+8640}}}} worth of items. The Mighty Fall Requirements: *None After The Mighty Fall, players may speak to My Arm on the Troll Stronghold to unlock the God Wars Dungeon teleport spell. Additionally, they may collect Bandos chronicles around Yu'Biusk to fill the Bandos's Memories book, see the Bandos chronicle article for more information. Rewards: *God Wars Dungeon Teleport spell *Bandos's Memories Missing, Presumed Death Requirements: After Missing, Presumed Death, players may return to the Empyrean Citadel and talk to the Statue of Death to receive some additional rewards. Boosts cannot be used to meet any of the requirements. Rewards: * lamp (requires 75 ) * lamp (requires 75 ) * antique lamp used in a chosen skill that is at least level 75. *30 Barrows amulets (requires to obtain) *Two new death animations Monkey Madness By speaking to King Narnode and Daero after the quest, you can obtain a total of 110,000 experience, with the choice to focus 35,000 experience each in your chosen pair between either Strength and Constitution or Attack and Defence, and 20,000 experience each in the other pair. Myths of the White Lands Requirements: During and after Myths of the White Lands, while exploring the caverns in the Land of Snow, some carvings may be found on the walls, which award experience in Woodcutting, Agility and Crafting if the relevant requirements are met. Rewards: *2,000 experience in room 2 (if minimum level of 30 Crafting is fulfilled) *10,000 experience in room 4 (if minimum level of 55 Agility is fulfilled) *20,000 experience in room 7 (if minimum level of 80 Woodcutting is fulfilled) One of a Kind Requirements: *Ritual of the Mahjarrat During and after One of a Kind, if players rotate all four Mysterious statues instead of merely the required two, they will receive 10,000 bonus experience in a skill of choice. Additionally, after both this quest and Ritual of the Mahjarrat are completed, if players return to the Submerged statue on Entrana, they will gain a further 25,000 bonus experience. Also you can cleanse the murals in Adamant dragon dungeon (for 10,000 experience) and Mount Firewake (for 80,000 experience) with your Dragonkin Primer. Cleaning each mural requires a fully charged Dragonfire Shield, and will discharge all 50 charges. Attacking multiple steel and iron dragons in Brimhaven Dungeon (near the Adamant dragon dungeon entrance) makes for a fast way to charge the shield. Rewards: *10,000 experience in a skill of choice *25,000 experience in a skill of choice *90,000 experience One Piercing Note Requirements: *Desert Treasure *The Restless Ghost After One Piercing Note, players obtain the ability to obtain a Holy Cithara. To receive a detailed explanation of how to do this, click on the link. Rewards: *Holy Cithara *50,000 experience Plague's End Requirements: After Plague's End, a number of experience lamps may be obtained within Prifddinas. *Collecting 15 each of truthful shadow cores, blissful shadow cores and manifest shadow cores and speaking to Lord Amlodd will cause him to award players with a divination lamp worth , but requires 75 to use. *If players speak to Glouron with at least level 89 , he will award players the ability to grow three spirit trees at once. After three spirit trees have been fully grown, talking to Glouron again will cause him to award players with a farming lamp worth . *Players may give Lady Ithell a fully charged crystal staff, crystal wand, crystal orb and crystal ward in exchange for a Magic XP lamp, worth . *After finding an unreadable page in Daemonheim and giving the potion made with it to Lady Meilyr, players will receive a Melee XP lamp worth either , or a combined and . *Players who complete 20 waves of Rush of Blood in any difficulty and then speak to Morvran will receive a Slayer XP lamp worth . *Smelting 100 corrupted ore and speaking to Lady Trahaearn will prompt her to award players a Smithing XP lamp, worth . Rewards: *Divination XP lamp, worth *Farming XP lamp, worth *Magic XP lamp, worth *Melee XP lamp, worth , or a combined *Slayer XP lamp, worth *Smithing XP lamp, worth Ritual of the Mahjarrat Requirements: *None After Ritual of the Mahjarrat, players may return to the Mahjarrat Ritual Site and speak to Arrav to the south of Ghorrock to put his soul to rest, awarding 3,000 Prayer experience. Rewards: *3,000 experience Rune Memories Requirements: After Rune Memories, two additional rewards become available in the Wizards' Tower. *If players speak to Archmage Sedridor with and , they will receive the "Archmage" title. *If players speak to the lesser demon with at least and , they can gain 10,000 experience in either Magic or Prayer by either giving or refusing to give him blood, respectively. Rewards *Archmage title *10,000 experience (offer a drop of blood) OR 10,000 experience (refuse). Shades of Mort'ton Requirements: *None After Shades of Mort'ton, players can take Diary of Herbi Flax to the Apothecary in Varrock who will exchange the book for 335 experience. This can only be done once. Rewards: *335 experience (this is affected by bonus experience) Shilo Village Requirements: *None After Shilo Village, a number of the items obtained during the quest may be taken and sold to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village for varying numbers of coins. *Tattered scroll may be sold to him for *Crumpled scroll may be sold to him for *Bervirius notes may be sold to him for *Bone key may be sold to him for *Stone-plaque may be sold to him for *Locating crystal may be sold to him for *Beads of the dead may be sold to him for Note that with the exception of the bone key, these items are otherwise useless after the quest. If you want them back, the bone key and beads of the dead may be bought back from Yanni for a slightly inflated price. Rewards: * Smoking Kills Requirements: After completion of Smoking Kills, the Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon becomes available for exploration. In addition to Mighty banshees and Aberrant spectres, it contains four other slayer monsters, but they are guarded by a stronger boss monster that must first be defeated to gain access to them. Defeating them awards each, for a total of . *Monstrous cave crawler - 35 *Basilisk boss - 40 *Mightiest turoth - 55 *Kurask overlord - 70 Rewards: * *Ability to fight Cave crawlers, Basilisks, Turoths and Kurasks in the Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon. Song from the Depths Requirements: After Song from the Depths, if players return to the cave from the quest, some additional rewards can be obtained inside. The rewards can be obtained by following these directions: *Once inside, swim through the acid pool (requires ) and go through the only door, on your east. *In the next cave, go west *In the next cave, go south *In the next cave, go east *In the next cave, go north *Read the northern Ancient writings for 5,000 experience *Swim through the acid pool (requires and read the second wall for the remaining 25,000 experience. Rewards: *30,000 experience Spirit of Summer Requirements: After Spirit of Summer, additional portals to the Spirit Realm may be found all over the Wilderness. Entering them with Jennica's ring for the first time awards experience in a specific skill, but only if a skill requirement is met. If it is not met the first time players enter a portal, they may come back at a later date to claim it. *Western ruins - (requires 50 ) *Axe Hut - (requires 50 ) *Forgotten Cemetery - (requires 50 ) Rewards: * * * Summer's End Requirements: After Summer's End, even more additional portals to the Spirit Realm may be found in Wilderness. Like the Spirit of Summer portals, entering them with Jennica's ring for the first time awards experience in a specific skill, but only if a skill requirement is met. If it is not met the first time players enter a portal, they may come back at a later date to claim it. *Summer's farm - (requires 46 ) *Chaos Temple - (requires 50 ) *Dragonkin ruins to the east of the Demonic Ruins - (requires 50 ) *Rogue's Castle (invisible) - (requires 60 ) *Dark Warriors' Fortress (invisible) - (requires 80 ) Additionally, if players lock the prison door in the Spirit Realm version of the Rogue's Castle it will unlock the door in the real world and free the imprisoned rogue. When players talk to him, he will be freed, and advises them to meet him in Varrock. After this, he may be found in the house behind the archery shop, and will buy unenchanted jewellery for a modest price. Rewards: * * * * * *Ability to sell enchanted jewellery to the rogue Swept Away Requirements: *Diamond in the Rough *Underground Pass *Lunar Diplomacy After Swept Away, other witches around RuneScape will give additional rewards to members who have the Broomstick in their inventory after the quest completed. One witch gives the broom an ability to teleport, and another four give out Magic experience, requiring Magic levels ranging from 33 to 93. *Sorceress' Apprentice in Al-Kharid - Ability to operate the broom to fly to the Sorceress's Garden. (requires Diamond in the Rough and having spoken to Osman in order to talk to the apprentice.) *Ali the Hag in Pollnivneach - (requires ) *The Old Crone east of the Slayer Tower - (requires ) *Baba Yaga on Lunar Isle - (requires and Lunar Diplomacy) *Kardia in the Underground Pass - (requires 93 Magic and Underground Pass) Rewards: *Ability to operate the broomstick to fly to the Sorceress's Garden. *34,503 experience While Guthix Sleeps Requirements: *Started Barbarian Training After completion of While Guthix Sleeps, players may return to Movario's base underneath the Khazard Battlefield and loot it. A room containing 100 fire runes, 100 death runes, 100 coal and 100 magic logs can be accessed from a door in the final chamber of the base. Since they are not in noted form, players must either take multiple trips or use a pack yak or magic notepaper. Unlike during the quest, only the weight puzzle must be completed in order to reach it, which functions identically to how it did in the quest, see Movario's base for more detailed information. Additionally, if players bring the strange key teeth and strange key loop to the Ancient Cavern and uses either on a Mithril dragon, they will obtain a Dragonkin key. This can then be used to open the mithril door on the north-western section of the first floor of the cavern. Inside, players will find a large orb and three dragon heads. If players use fire wave on each head, the orb will alight and the forge found next to Kuradal will fill up with lava. Players may then use it in conjunction with a blast fusion hammer to smith dragon platebodies and switch the combat style of the dragonfire shield. Rewards: *100 fire runes *100 death runes *100 coal *100 magic logs *Access to the Dragon forge and ability to smith the dragon platebody and switch the combat style of the dragonfire shield Within the Light Requirements: *None After Within the Light, players may speak to Eluned in Isafdar with a charged crystal teleport seed in their inventory to give it the ability to teleport to a safe area in front of the Temple of Light, in addition to its original teleport. Rewards: *Ability for Crystal teleport seeds to teleport to both Lletya and the Temple of Light. The World Wakes Requirements: *Ritual of the Mahjarrat *The Firemaker's Curse *Branches of Darkmeyer *The Void Stares Back *The Chosen Commander After completion of The World Wakes, players may return Guthix's resting place to complete a number of activities for various rewards. *Light the five torches around Guthix's grave (requires 74 ) to receive 10,000 experience each. *Pay respects to the monument (requires 90 ) to receive 100,000 experience. *After Ritual of the Mahjarrat, The Firemaker's Curse, Branches of Darkmeyer, The Void Stares Back and The Chosen Commander, speak to Guthixian High Druid to receive a Sixth-Age circuit, "the World Guardian" title and access to Automatons requiring 67 to kill. Rewards: * * (10,000 per torch) *Sixth-Age circuit *" " title *Access to automaton area and automatons as a slayer assignment *New pet - Cresbot is a rare drop from Automatons Zogre Flesh Eaters Requirements: *None During Zogre Flesh Eaters, a black prism is obtained. During or after the quest, it may be sold to either Zavistic Rarve in the Wizard's Guild for or to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village for . Additionally, players may take a Relicym's balm (3) or (4) to Uglug Nar outside of Jiggig and sell it to him for or , respectively. Doing so will also unlock his shop. Rewards: *Up to *Access to Uglug's Stuffsies. Category:Quest items